


I’ll wait for you. Always!

by Mishkinss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishkinss/pseuds/Mishkinss
Summary: Suho is going to enlist. Sehun has known for a long time but when you make it official it hits hard.Just how Suho and Sehun deal with his enlistment.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	I’ll wait for you. Always!

**Author's Note:**

> I love SeHo. I write on twitter and you can find my work at @Mishkinwrites .
> 
> It is a heaven for fellow SeHo lovers. My solemn promise.

Sehun had known of this for the last 3 months. How could he forget? It was Valentine’s Day. Suho and Sehun weren’t together but they had this comfortable relationship that everyone knew of. Suho had told Sehun of his enlistment. 

But, Suho’s message had hit him so hard today. He had felt as if wind was knocked out of his lungs. With a heavy heart he got up from the bed and went to shower and change. He had to meet up with Chanyeol today to finalise the lyrics for their second album. 

2 hours later , Chanyeol was ready to smack Sehun with the guitar that was lying in the far right corner. 

“ Will you for the love of god please cheer up.” Chanyeol said in between clenched teeth.

“ I’m trying to do my best here. If you are so annoyed , just release a solo album.” Sehun shot back. He was not mad at Chanyeol , he was just mad at everything around him today. The time , the situation and everything included.

“ Have you spoken to Junmyeon?” Chanyeol said sitting next to Sehun. 

“ I didn’t. I knew this was coming.” Sehun said grumpily. 

“ When everything about him bothers you much, why don’t you do something about it?” Chanyeol asked confused. Chanyeol was a doer but he couldn’t understand how people never worked on their emotions.

“ I did do something about it 3 years ago and you know what happened.” Sehun said, putting his head on the table.

Three years ago , Sehun had gathered his guts and finally decided to confess to Suho. He had cornered Suho wanting to speak to him when Suho had told him that they would speak after the recording. On the show Suho had categorically mentioned that he treated Sehun like a brother, like a younger brother. Sehun’s hopes has been dashed after hearing that. 

After that, Sehun swore to never reveal his feelings for Suho. Chanyeol had been Sehun’s support through the rough times.

“ What had happened? He just mentioned that he treated you like a brother. What were you expecting? We are idols and he is the leader.” Chanyeol said, waving his hands in the air. 

“ You don’t get it.” Sehun said annoyed.

Chanyeol was more annoyed than Sehun right now. 

“ That was three years ago Sehun. People change. Circumstances change. You both have evolved in to mature and strong people now. Tell me honestly, do you never feel that Suho loves you?” Chayeol asked him point blank.

Sehun just shook his head.

“ Then you are in need to spectacles. Sehun, you function as his default option. Any interview he goes to, he takes your name. Any member and he remembers only you. It’s like we don’t even exist for him.” Chanyeol told him honestly. 

“ That’s because he finds me annoying and calls me a brat.” Sehun pouted. Suho only saw him as a troublemaker. 

“ and you know that’s not true. Baekhyun and myself, we are the biggest brats. He just called you one because you are his default option. I wouldn’t be surprised if Sehun is his password too.” Chanyeol said with a grin.

Sehun got up and looked at Chanyeol.

“Why couldn’t I find someone easier to love? Someone who wasn’t an idol.” Sehun said dejectedly.

“ You would have still fallen in love with Suho. You two have this bizarre pull towards his each other. You two are also idiots for not realising how you feel about one another.” Chanyeol said playing the agony aunt.

“ Feel about me? He has so many people around him. Does he even have time to think about me?” Sehun said angrily. Suho was a popular guy. He had friends in the industry and friends from his childhood.

“ Don't put the blame squarely on Junmyeon. You are a hyung collector too. Everywhere you go , you have a hyung who falls in love with you. Honestly, if I were Junmyeon I’d be very jealous.” Chanyeol said honestly gently strumming the guitar.

“ the truth is, I like those hyungs but I love  
this hyung.” Sehun said stomping his feet slightly. 

“ Don’t tell me. Tell this to Junmyeon.” Chanyeol said still strumming the guitar. 

“ What if he says no ? That will change everything.” Sehun said softly, voicing his innermost fears.

Chanyeol put down the guitar and turned Sehun’s chair so that he was looking directly into his eyes.

“ Sehunnie, I’m tired of repeating it so I’ll make it simpler for you one last time. If ever there was a truck coming and all of us were standing on the road ready to be hot , Junmyeon will push or atleast try and push everyone away. With you Sehun , he will come and stand between you and the truck , shielding you. That’s the difference.” Chanyeol said, explaining. 

Just then Chanyeol’s phone rang and called ID showed Suho.

“ Is Sehun with you?” Suho asked from the other end.

“ Hello to you too, Junmyeon. I’m doing good too. Yes, Sehun is with me.” Chanyeol mocked Suho on the phone.

“ Funny, Yeol. Ask him to pick up his phone and answer his messages.” Suho said ignoring Chanyeol.

“ His phone is on silent and he is brooding.”

“ Why?” Suho asked 

“ You know why, Junmyeon.” Chanyeol said staying the obvious.

“ can you give him the phone?” Suho asked. 

Chanyeol passed the phone to Sehun who took it reluctantly.

“ Hello?” Sehun said tiredly in the phone.

“ Sehunnie, how are you?” Suho asked gently

“ I’m ok.” Sehun replied , his voice lacking the conviction. 

“ Sehunnie, you knew this was inevitable. We spoke about this.” Suho tried pacifying him.

“ Knowing about this doesn’t make it easier, hyung.” Sehun said angrily. Directing his anger to himself. 

“ Sehun, I don’t know what to say to make you feel better.” Suho said at loss of words

“ I know, hyung. I’m going to get back to recording now.” Sehun said and cut the call.

There was nothing Suho could do to make him feel better! There was something he could say however to make Sehun feel better.

————————

It had been living hell for Sehun the next few days. Social media was buzzing with Suho’s enlistment and all the news portals had converted his enlistment. 

Sehun had stayed away from social media internationally but it didn’t help the matter that everyone was discussing his enlistment, including his family.

Chanyeol had stayed clear of the topic and didn’t discuss it any further. Suho has tried to get in touch with Sehun but Sehun had either refused to pick his call or told him that he was busy. That was Sehun’s defence mechanism kicking in. Suho was aware of it but he couldn’t enlist knowing that Sehun was hurting.

Suho received a call from Lee Sooman’s secretary. He received the call and drove straight to Chanyeol’s recording studio.

He stormed into the studio and asked a very confused MQ,” Where is Sehun?”   
MQ could barely construct a sentence and pointed to the door on the left. 

Suho opened the door without knocking and saw Sehun sprawled on the sofa browsing through his phone. 

“ You crazy guy!” Suho barked at Sehun. 

Sehun and Chanyeol were both stumped to see Suho in the studio. More importantly, a seething and angry Suho.

“ Hyung?” Sehun said sitting on the sofa.

“ Don’t you fucking hyung me. Why did you call Sooman’s office?” Suho spoke angrily.

Sehun just kept mum and put his head down. 

“ Sehun ?” Chanyeol asked curious.

“ Oh Sehun called Lee Sooman’s office to speed up his enlistment process and ask if he could enlist after your album was released.” Suho said fuming. 

“ Sehun ? Are you serious?” Chanyeol asked, confused. Sehun hadn’t discussed it with him. 

“ There is a reason Sehun why we are following enlistment in pairs. Jongdae and myself enlist next. So don’t you dare mess it up.” Suho fumed.

Sehun was a mercurial guy and Suho knew this but this was sheer immaturity.   
Suho and Jongdae were going to enlist this year. Chanyeol and Sehun would enlist next. There was a sequence that was planned to keep the band relevant and to ensure that fans didn’t feel the drought. 

“ I fucking know that you and Jongdae will enlist. Why did you decide for me ? Did you ask me before deciding that I would enlist with Chanyeol?” Sehun shot back. Why were his feelings always put on the back burner. 

Suho was taken aback by Sehun’s tone. Suho was the leader and Sehun took too many liberties. 

“ There are certain decisions that are taken by the management. You don’t have a say.” Suho said, reigning in his temper. 

“ Ok then. Either you don’t enlist now or I enlist in July. Take your call.” Sehun said sassily. 

Suho took three menacing steps towards Sehun. Sehun just glared at Suho. Suho didn’t scare him. 

“ Are you fucking 7 years old that most of the things are beyond your comprehension.” Suho spoke with words laced with anger.

Sehun just waved his hand and said,” last I checked I had the IQ of a whale, so that would make me a 5 year old. So speak to me accordingly.” 

Suho let out a dry laugh. Sehun and his audacity?

“ Fuck you , Sehun.” Suho screamed at Sehun in frustration. 

Sehun showed his middle finger as well. Two could play this game leader. 

“ Shut up. The two of you please shut up.” Chanyeol intervened.

These two were getting out of hand. 

“ Don’t the two of you get it? Don’t you two understand why you are being difficult ?” Chanyeol asked for a bit of reasoning. 

“ He was a brat , is a brat and will always be a brat.” Suho said about Sehun.

Sehun gave Suho one disappointed glare and stormed out of the studio. 

Suho let out a disappointed sigh. This is not how it was supposed to go. 

“ Do you really not know why Sehun is acting out?” Chanyeol asked softly, placing a hand on Suho’s shoulder. 

“ I know it is about my enlistment. But, he knew. I don’t want to spend the last few days fighting. Is that too much to ask?” Suho said, defeated. It mattered to him how Sehun thought and left about him. 

Sehun always mattered to him! He never tried to hide that either!

“ He is trying to come to terms with it. It will take some time. This is Sehun. He takes time for everything.” Chanyeol said understanding Sehun’s emotions.

“ I don’t have too much time Chanyeol. Sehun’s indifference hurts me.” Suho said for Chanyeol to hear.

“ Why does his indifference hurt you , Junmyeon?” Chanyeol asked. 

“ You know, why it hurts.” Suho said looking at Chanyeol with unshed tears in his eyes.

“ then tell him.” Chanyeol said as Suho walked out of the studio to go and speak to Sehun. 

Suho turned around and looked at Chanyeol,” Promise me you will look after him? Everytime he is hurt, you will hold his hand. Everytime he is scared to sleep alone, you sleep with him. Everytime he is doubtful, you will walk with him. Promise me, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol looked at Suho and nodded his head. He would keep his promise to Suho!

——

He knew Sehun wouldn’t be at the dormitory. The times when he was mentally and emotionally shaken , Sehun went to one place.

Suho walked up the stairs of SM terrace cafe. This was Sehun’s go to place when he was in a muddled state of mind. 

Sehun was seated at the far right table , with eyes closed deep in thought. 

Suho walked up to Sehun and sat down quietly. He studied the younger’s face. Sehun was beautiful. He was beautiful on the outside and equally soft on the inside.

“ Hey Sehunnie.” Suho said and Sehun opened his eyes. Suho could see from his eyes that Sehun had cried.

“ I’m sorry, Sehun. I didn’t mean to over react there.” Suho said as he asked for Sehun’s hand to hold on the table. 

Sehun put his hand forward and held Suho’s hand.

“ Don’t go , please.” Sehun said as tears flowed down freely.

“ Sehunnie, you know this is inevitable. I have to go. Please don’t do this.” Suho as he held Sehun’s hand tightly.

“ Hyung, then let me enlist now after you. I can’t do three years without you. I won’t be able to manage. Please hyung.” Sehun wept.

Suho went and kneeled in front of Sehun. 

“ One part of SeHo should be active as an EXO member.” Suho said gently rubbing Sehun’s thighs. 

“ I don’t know. Just say something. Ask EXOLs to trend #NoEnlistmentForSuho. I will not let you go.” Sehun said and hugged Suho. 

Suho let Sehun hug him. 

“ You know it is not possible. How about we speak every week?” Suho said he gently patted Sehun’s back.

“ No. Thrice in a week.” Sehun whined.

“ You know I’m boring. I won’t have anything to tell you. You will get tired of me.” Suho laughed into Sehun's hair. 

Sehun looked away from Suho and said,” I can never get tired of you. Not in this lifetime.”

Suho held Sehun’s face with his hands and made his look at him.

“ And I can never get tired of you. Tell me you will be ok here. No excessive drinking with people especially the bouquet of hyungs that you have here.” Suho said a little distastefully.

Sehun smiled at Suho,” They are just hyung, but there is only one Suho hyung.” 

Sehun then gently put the strand of Suho’s hair behind his head and said,” Don’t go there and be a leader to everyone. Don’t be too nice. You never figure out when someone is flirting with you. Just finish your enlistment and come back to EXO. Come back to me.” Sehun said softly 

“ Will you wait for me?” Suho said, looking at Sehun. His words holding a deeper meaning. 

“ Always. I will be right here waiting for you to be back.” Sehun said and he just knew that Suho felt the same way about him.

“ Hyung, I…..” Sehun said and before he could complete his sentence, Suho placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“ I know. Me too!” Suho said. They didn’t words to tell each other how they felt. 

Sehun put his arms around Suho’s shoulder and said,” Hyung, you know I don’t share, right? There is only one Maknae in your life. Only one person who shares your bed, only person you can call a brat. If I hear or smell a change in this. I will be enlisting the very next day.” Sehun said fake smiling like an angel.

Suho laughed. Oh Sehun was the most exhilarating person he had met. He wasted 10 years not telling him how he felt , but not anymore.

“ Are you threatening me?” Suho asked with his eyebrows raised.

“ Hawww! How can I threaten our leader? I’m just the Maknae.” Sehun faked his hurt.

“ Oh Sehun! Take care. Don’t give me headaches or heartaches when I’m gone.” Suho said, placing his head on Sehun’s shoulders. He was so going to miss Sehun.

“ Don't worry. Your heart is safe with me. Just come back safely to me.” Sehun said softly resting his head on Suho’s head.

“ I’ll be waiting. Always!”


End file.
